1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to transceivers and integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods of dynamic transmit equalization which may be applied to transceivers in integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Background Art
As the signaling speeds used for communications between integrated circuits continue to increase, signal degradation during transmission becomes increasingly problematic. The signal degradation may cause inter-symbol interference and crosstalk which result in unwanted transmission errors and losses. Equalization may be employed to compensate for the signal degradation and to reduce the error rate to within specified limits.